Las vacaciones se acaban
by Sopho
Summary: La melancolía del fin de las vacaciones.


**Escribí este one-shot hace un tiempo. Lo volví a leer y vi que tenía algunos fallos, así que decidí corregirlo y subirlo de nuevo. Quizás escriba continuación, siempre me gustó esta parte de la historia.**

Roxas caminaba sin prisas detrás de sus amigos, sorbiendo su helado de sal marina mientras observaba el inmenso y anaranjado mar de Villa Crepúsculo. Los bañistas habían empezado a recoger sus cosas, pues la fuerza del viento aumentaba por momentos y amenazaba con llevarse consigo sombrillas y toallas. Se apoyó en la baranda del paseo y cerró los ojos; el fresco viendo revolvió sus rubios cabellos y los granos de arena que arrastraba el viento le hicieron cosquillas en la cara. Después, sus ojos se perdieron en el mar, tan inmenso y sereno como el cielo dorado que arriba se extendía No lo volvería a ver hasta el año que viene, hasta después de las clases…

−Roxas, date prisa –le apremió Hayner−. Recuerda que el tren sale dentro de nada, y si lo perdemos tendremos que dormir en la playa.

−Yo no pienso dormir en la playa, ahí me ha picado un cangrejo en el culo –dijo Pence, señalando parte de su trasero−. Es muy peligroso quedarse aquí.

−Y muy sucio –puntualizó Olette, sacándose con asco un alga de su camiseta.

−¡Pues daos prisa, par de lentos! Yo soy el último que dormiría aquí, porque mañana es un día muy importante. ¡Struggle, Roxas, hay que machacar a Seifer y a los demás!

−Sí, será genial.

Los chicos seguían caminó, pero Olette se dio la vuelta de repente y miró a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados. Roxas lo advirtió y se apresuró a dónde estaban sus amigos.

−Solo estaba observando el mar –dijo el chico-. Es muy bonito.

−Sí, es precioso. ¿Sabes? Dicen que no hay nada mejor para el corazón que la influencia del mar.

−Sí, que pena que no volvamos a verlo hasta el año que viene.

Olette arqueó una ceja.

−Puede que engañes a Pence y Hayner, pero yo soy una chica. Y soy extremadamente perceptiva.

−Habló la que se oponía a los comportamientos discriminatorios –interfirió Pence-. Feminista, hipócrita, uuh.

−¡Estoy intentando animar a Roxas, pedazo de animal! ¡Qué solo sabes comer, leches! –le gritó Olette, empuñando amenazadoramente su sombrilla de margaritas en la mano−. Por si no te has dado cuenta, lleva todo el día mirando el cielo como si fuera un fantasma, está claro que algo le pasa.

−¡No me pasa nada, de veras! –Se apresuró a decir Roxas, procurando mantenerse lejos de Olette y su florida sombrilla−. Solo pensaba que pronto comenzarán las clases y ya no podremos vernos tan a menudo.

−¡Saldremos todos los fines de semana! –Exclamó Hayner- Ya hemos hablado de eso, así que alegra esa cara de flan. Será mejor que te concentres en el struggle.

Roxas asintió y fingió una sonrisa; luego su vista se nubló y cayó al suelo. Las voces de sus amigos gritaron su nombre hasta desaparecer cuando fue arrastrado a las tinieblas de lo desconocido.

_Ya no estaba en el paseo marítimo de Villa Crepúsculo, ya no sentía el viento empujado por las olas ni el olor a mar. Estaba muy lejos de allí, en un sitio completamente diferente, un lugar vacío, oscuro y con un aire enrarecido. Y sintió pavor mientras se precipitaba irremediablemente al abismo, sin poder agarrarse ni ser golpeado por nada que pudiese frenarlo, hasta que su cuerpo desapareció en la oscuridad. Era un incorpóreo, pero aún sentía miedo, un miedo creciente por toda esa oscuridad que poco a poco se tornaba incolora y desaparecía con todo su ser y sus sentimientos._

_Y de alguna manera, no ser consciente de su propia existencia era doloroso._

−¡Maldita sea!

Unas manos grandes como arañas se desplazaban por un enorme teclado, pulsando enérgicamente las teclas. En la pantalla gigante, rezaba:

Error al iniciar el proceso de creación de memorias

Las manos volvieron a actuar rápidamente aplastando las teclas hasta que la pantalla se oscureció completamente. El hombre suspiró, y luego observó como la pantalla emitía un brillo fantasmal, iluminando parte de la oscura sala con una luz verdosa.

Recuperando memorias.

−No ha sido una gran pérdida –dijo Riku desde el otro lado de la oscura sala- ¿Podrás retomar la situación anterior?

−Sí, me parece que todo podrá seguir según lo previsto –los ojos de Diz se clavaron en él-. El fallo en el sistema no va a afectarle. Dentro de poco tiempo, el proceso se habrá completado y Sora estará completo. Creo, Riku, que vas a tener que hacer unas cuantas visitas a Roxas.

Riku asintió en silencio. El amarillo ojo de Diz era lo que más destacaba en la oscuridad, y se clavó en el pañuelo que ocultaba sus ojos. Entonces Riku sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón, como si Diz pudiera ver a través de él.

−Quiero hacerle una pregunta. ¿Por qué no cambia la vida de ese chico? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no darle una vida miserable, una vida en la que no tenga nada que perder? –su voz sonó entre amarga y fría.

Diz suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

−Si hago eso, si cambio los avatares de su vida para darle lo que tú dices, entonces el plan será un fracaso. Hay que hacer que se sienta lo más cómodamente posible en la Villa Crepúsculo virtual, que tenga amigos y familia; si está solo y triste, será más vulnerable y la Organización XIII dará con él fácilmente, como quien captura a un ciervo herido.

−Comprendo.

Algo había en el corazón de Riku, algo brillante, como una estrella en medio de la tempestad, que se iluminó un poco cuando vio a Roxas con sus amigos. Le recordaba a los días más felices de su vida, cuando la oscuridad no le había consumido aún. Con Sora y Kairi en aquella isla, alejados de lo desconocido, de las sombras de la vida. Ciertamente, Riku no era tan diferente a Roxas como había pensado, los dos tenían motivos para luchar. La diferencia era que él aún podía hacer algo en su lucha, mientras que a Roxas le esperaría un destino del que no podría escapar. _En la guerra, es necesario hacer sacrificios_. Ésa era una de las cosas que había aprendido Riku. Siempre lo había sabido, pero no fue plenamente consciente de lo que significaba hasta que penetró en el mundo de la oscuridad.

−Solo es un incorpóreo –continuó Diz-. No debes sentir pena por estos seres que no tienen aquello esencial para disfrutar la vida: los corazones. Créeme, Riku, más vale tener un corazón oscuro y satisfacerlo que no tenerlo. Es una existencia vacua, sin sentido. Les hacemos un favor liberándoles de esa tortura.

Pero Riku no estaba tan seguro. Entonces, ¿por qué Roxas se empeñaba en luchar por una existencia absurda? ¿Habría incorpóreos especiales?

Llegó a la conclusión de que aún había muchas cosas que no sabía acerca del corazón.

La pantalla del ordenador emitió un irritante zumbido cuando aparecieron en ella unas letras verdes sobre el fondo negro.

Insertando memoras

-¡Roxas, Roxas!

Su nombre sonó cada vez más cercano hasta que fue consciente que estaba tirado en el suelo, sintiendo el frío del suelo en la cabeza, y las voces de sus amigos se mezclaban al pronunciar su nombre. Abrió los ojos y el Sol le quemó. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a él, mientras alguien lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

−¿Qué te ha pasado, tío?

Roxas se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía y le pesaba como si hubiera estado a cientos de metros bajo el agua. También temblaba y su corazón latía descontroladamente… Pero se alegraba de sentir todo aquello. La pesadilla había pasado.

−Supongo que… habrá sido… un bajón de tensión –dijo apoyándose en Hayner−. Pero ya me encuentro mejor.

−¿De verdad? –Olette lo examinó de arriba abajo.

−Perfectamente.

Roxas sonrió sin pizca alguna de falsedad.

−Así que eso era lo que necesitabas –dijo Pence−. Desmayarte. Claro, ese es el remedio perfecto para la depresión.

−No estaba depresivo, solo un poco triste –le cogió un helado entre las decenas que llevaba en la bolsa−. Pero ahora basta de hablar, vamos a entrenar para el struggle.

−¡Así se habla! –Hayner le dio palmaditas en la espalda y le lanzó una sonrisa.

−¿Qué? −Olette se volvió a los chicos con los brazos en jarras−. Roxas se ha desmayado, no sabemos si se encuentra en condiciones de participar en ese estúpido torneo.

−Tranquila, Olette −respondió Roxas−. Mañana, después del torneo, terminaremos los deberes.

La sonrisa que le dirigía Hayner pronto se convirtió en una mueca de espanto, y Olette lo miró como si no pudiese creerlo. A continuación dejó la sombrilla en el suelo y se lanzó a los brazos de Roxas con tanta fuerza que este apenas pudo respirar.

−Caray, Olette, me estrangulas.

-No lo mates hasta mañana, por lo que más quieras, ¿eh? –dijo Hayner, divertido.

−¿Seguro que no te han abducido los extraterrestres? –inquirió Pence.

−Puede ser –respondió.

Todos rieron mientras caminaban hacia la estación. Roxas estaba muy feliz de repente, disfrutando de una maravillosa tarde veraniega con sus amigos. Pensó que aún faltaban siete días para las clases, y que podía aprovechar ese tiempo al máximo con sus amigos.


End file.
